è un segreto
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: Shounen-ai. AU. AR. OneShot. OOC. Vongola, Shimon, Dua musuh bebuyutan yang saling membenci. Bagaimana kalau dua penerus dari keluarga itu memiliki 'sebuah rahasia' ? 2700. RnR? CnC?


Vongola…

Shimon…

Dua keluarga yang saling bermusuhan satu sama lain dan sepertinya memiliki jalan yang saling berlawanan. Keduanya saling bersaing dalam segala bidang walaupun sebenarnya persaingan itu tidak membuahkan hasil.

Namun dua pemuda yang menjadi penerus keluarga ini, telah menyembunyikan hubungan mereka sebenarnya, suatu rahasia yang hanya diketahui mereka berdua.

* * *

**Shane L. Prochainezo mempersembahkan: **

**è un segreto**

**Pair : Tsunayoshi/Enma (2700) *?***

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**Beta Reader : Eri . Eri**

**Summary : Shounen-ai. AU-AR-OneShot-OOC. Vongola, Shimon, Dua musuh bebuyutan yang saling membenci. Bagaimana kalau dua penerus dari keluarga itu memiliki 'sebuah rahasia'? 2700 **

**Warning: Shounen-Ai, AU, AR, Crack Pair, TSUNAXENMA (2700), Sangat OOC, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Aneh, Alay, Lebay, Deskripsi minim, Typo bertebaran, Grade D, tulisan tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, Bahasa tidak sopan, Dapat menyebabkan mual-mual, dan Bad Mood.**

**If you don't like this pair, don't read!**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Kozato Enma, Dua pemuda yang menjadi penerus keluarga Vongola dan Shimon. Kozato Enma, pemuda berambut merah dengan warna mata yang senada. Tiga buah plester menghiasi wajah penerus keluarga Shimon itu, dua di pipinya dan satu di hidungnya. Sawada Tsunayoshi, penerus keluarga Vongola berambut coklat dengan warna mata yang mirip dengan warna rambutnya.

Mungkin kisah ini mirip _'Romeo and Juliet'_, di mana mengisahkan sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang saling jatuh cinta namun tidak dapat bersatu, karena kedua keluarga mereka yang saling bermusuhan. Kesamaan kisah _'Romeo and Juliet'_ ini hanya terletak pada bagian keduanya berasal dari keluarga yang saling bermusuhan. Bila Tsuna dan Enma diibaratkan seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Maka Vongola dan Shimon adalah Montague dan Capulet. Tapi kisah mereka berbeda–sangat berbeda dari kisah _'Romeo and Juliet'_, karena keduanya–Tsuna dan Enma–adalah pria dan lagi pula mana ada Romeo dan Juliet yang bersembunyi di bawah cucian milik orang untuk menghindari orang-orang yang mengenal mereka?

Diawali dari pertemuan mereka yang sepertinya sudah diatur oleh takdir. Enma adalah murid baru yang pindah ke Namimori, tempat Tsuna bersekolah. Keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di atap sekolah. Dengan kesamaa sifat mereka –yaitu kikuk–. Mereka lebih saling mengerti satu sama lain. Dan pada akhirnya hubungan mereka pun memasuki tahap yang lebih lanjut.

Sangat sulit bagi Tsuna bertemu dan bersama dengan Enma, pasalnya dia memiliki keluarga yang _overprotectif_—mereka tidak segan-segan menyewa enam orang _bodyguard_ untuk menjaga Tsuna. Tsuna tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan kakaknya perbuat pada Enma bila kakak dan para penjaganya mengetahui hubungan mereka. Mungkin Enma akan dijadikan _sashimi_ oleh Yamamoto? Dijadikan sasak tinju oleh Ryohei? Dicincang oleh Mukuro? Digigit sampai mati oleh Hibari? Atau dijadikan sasaran target bom oleh Gokudera? Yang lebih parah lagi kalau kakaknya mengetahui hubungannya dengan Enma, bisa-bisa Enma dijadikan makanan singa. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Tsuna merinding.

Yang pasti keduanya selalu menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Untuk bertemu saat mereka berdua rela bermain 'kucing-kucingan' dengan para penjaga Tsuna. Menyelinap masuk ke rumah orang untuk bersembunyi pun sudah menjadi rutinitas keduanya–walaupun sering disangka rampok, penguntit, bahkan maling jemuran.

"Tumben, rapi sekali kau. Mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Giotto, sang kepala keluarga Vongola bertanya kepada sang adik yang sedang memakai sepatu di depan pintu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di dada sambil memandang Tsuna. Giotto tampak heran karena penampilan adiknya yang lain dari biasanya.

Tsuna segera berdiri dari posisinya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Giotto, "Er… Main," jawab Tsuna sambil berkeringat dingin. Ia segera mengambil jaket kuning yang berada di atas meja lalu memakainya.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Giotto.

"Teman… Ya dengan teman," Tsuna menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan gugup. "Aku pergi dulu…" lanjutnya mengalihkan pembicaraan agar dapat menghindari introgasi dari kakaknya.

"Tsuna…" panggil Giotto.

Tsuna yang sedang membuka pintu segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada Giotto, "Ada apa Nii-sama?" tanyanya.

"Kuharap kau tidak bertemu dengan Shimon, kalau kau bertemu dengan mereka. Jangan harap kau bisa melihat langit biru lagi," ancam Giotto yang langsung membuat bulu kuduk Tsuna berdiri. Mungkin Giotto akan mengurungnya dalam peti mati dan menguburnya hidup-hidup atau memotong-motongnya dan memasukannya ke dalam kaleng tuna. Tsuna pun merinding ketakutan membayangkan hal itu.

* * *

Tsuna berjalan ke arah taman pusat kota, tempat janjiannya bersama dengan Enma. "Yo! Tsuna!" Terdengar suara teriak yang memanggilnya dengan kencang. Tsuna langsung kaku saat mendengar suara panggilan itu karena dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu–siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasagawa Ryohei, salah satu orang yang dipercaya oleh kakaknya untuk melindungi dirinya. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Er… Aku…" Tsuna gugup, dia takut rahasianya terbongkar. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

Karena Tsuna tidak merespon pertanyaan Ryohei dengan benar, akhirnya Ia pun mengambil kesimpulan, "Kalau kau sedang lenggang lebih baik kita _jogging_."

"HHHIII?"

Ryohei segera menarik tangan Tsuna lalu mengajaknya –lebih tepatnya menyeret– pemuda berambut coklat itu untuk_ jogging_ mengelilingi kota.

* * *

Tsuna berjalan dengan lemas, energinya sudah terkuras habis gara-gara Ryohei mengajaknya lari mengitari kota sambil berteriak '_Extreme!_'. Setelah berhasil lepas dari jeratan Ryohei, Tsuna kembali ke tempat pertemuannya dengan Enma.

"Semoga dia masih ada di tempat itu," ucap Tsuna sambil berlari dan sesekali melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Akhirnya Tsuna sampai di taman, walaupun pemuda itu terlambat sekitar setengah jam. Mata karamelnya segera mencari sosok Enma. "Enma!" teriaknya saat melihat sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang terluka.

"Tsuna…" Mata merah Enma langsung tertuju kepada Tsuna yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsuna sambil membersihkan darah dari wajah Enma.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-ap-" ucapan Enma terhenti karena Tsuna langsung memeluknya.

"Aku khawatir padamu. Andai saja aku datang lebih awal, pasti para pengganggu itu tidak akan melukaimu," Tsuna mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa," kata Enma sambil membalas pelukan dari Tsuna.

Bagi keduanya saat itu adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan. Namun…

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" terdengar suara yang memangil Tsuna menoleh dan menemukan seekor burung berwarna kuning terbang di dekatnya.

"HI? Hibird?" teriak Tsuna kaget dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Enma. "Kenapa Hibird ada di sini? Jangan-jangan dia juga ada di sini! Enma, ayo pergi dari sini." Tsuna menarik tangan Enma, membawanya lari sekencang pemain _American Football _bernomor pungung 21 yang terkenal.

"Hoam…" Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam menguap dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia berbaring di bawah salah satu pohon yang berada di taman.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird segera mendarat dan bertengger di atas kepala majikannya.

"Ternyata aku tertidur di sini… Hibird, ayo kita pulang," kata pemuda itu sambil bangkit dari tempatnya.

Satu alasan yang membuat Tsuna kabur seperti itu adalah karena yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Tsuna adalah Hibari Kyoya, penjaga Tsuna yang paling kuat. Tsuna paling takut dan selalu menghindari Kyoya karena dia sering merasakan 'taring' Hibari.

* * *

"Kuharap dia tidak melihat kita," ucap Tsuna sambil terengah-engah. Tsuna tampak kelelahan karena sudah dua kali ini dia berlari-lari keliling kota.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Enma.

"Lumayan," jawab Tsuna. "Lebih baik kita cari makan, " lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke arah pusat pembelajaan.

Saat berjalan, Tsuna tidak menyia-nyiakan momentum ini. Pemuda penerus keluarga Vongola itu mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari Enma dan keduanya berpegangan tangan sambil sedikit berbincang-bincang.

"Tsuna, bagaimana kalau di tempat ini?" tanya Enma sambil menunjuk salah satu kedai saat mereka sampai di salah satu pusat pembelanjaan.

Demi ikan tuna yang berenang di laut, Tsuna kaget setengah mati saat melihat tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Enma. Bukan karena tempat itu menyuguhkan ikan Tuna sebagai menu utamannya atau menggunakan bahan pengawet seperti _formalin, borax_, atau yang lainnya. Tetapi karena itu adalah kedai sushi milik ayah Yamamoto. Menginjakan kaki di tempat itu, sama saja menjadikan Enma _sashimi_. Lagi-lagi Tsuna menarik tangan Enma dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Yamamoto melihat mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba pintu kedai terbuka, sesosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi keluar dari tempat itu. Pemuda itu hendak mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan. "Loh, apa itu Tsuna?" tanyanya heran saat melihat pemuda yang mirip Tsuna sedang berlari menjauhi kedai miliknya.

* * *

Harapan dan kenyataan kini berbanding terbalik. Tsuna yang mengharapkan kencannya dengan Enma dapat berlangsung dengan baik. Namun, malah menjadi gak jelas dan tanpa arah. Tiap kali mereka pergi ke suatu tempat pasti bertemu dengan penjaga Tsuna ataupun penjaga Enma.

Demi ikan sarden, temannya ikan tuna, Tsuna hanya ingin ketenangan dalam acara kencannya tapi selalu saja ada 'pengganggu'. Saat mereka hendak makan ke tempat makanan cepat saji mereka melihat dengan Mukuro, ketika hendak ke game center malah bertemu Gokudera.

"Sial!" Tsuna mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Pemuda itu tidak tahu lagi di mana tempat yang aman, seakan-akan penjuru kota telah dipenuhi oleh penjaga keluarga Vongola dan Shimon.

"Tsuna, bagaimana kalau kita ke suatu tempat?" Tiba-tiba Enma mengajak Tsuna.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Ayo. Nanti juga kau tahu," jawab Si Rambut Merah sambil menarik Tsuna.

* * *

Keduanya berjalan ke arah supermarket untuk membeli beberapa jenis cemilan dan minuman. Setelah itu, mereka naik bus yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat yang dimaksud Enma. Akhirnya bus yang membawa kedua pemuda itu berhenti. Keduanya turun lalu menyusuri jalan setapak ke arah bukit, "Enma, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Tsuna saat mereka masih berada di tengah jalan.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu nanti bukan kejutan lagi loh," ucap Enma sambil tersenyum. Tangan pemuda berambut merah itu menarik tangan Tsuna agar Tsuna tidak terpisah olehnya.

"Nah, sudah sampai," kata Enma setelah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit. Mereka tiba di puncak bukit yang hanya ada sebuah pohon besar.

"Enma, itu kan hanya pohon besar saja," ucap Tsuna dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kutunjukan padamu, tapi apa yang ada dibaliknya," kata Enma sambil berjalan ke balik pohon besar tersebut. Tsuna pun mengikuti arah Enma pergi.

"Wah…" Tsuna tersentak kagum saat mata karamelnya melihat tempat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia lihat. Di balik bukit ternyata ada sebuah lembah yang dipenuhi oleh padang bunga dan danau di tengahnya. Di dekat danau terlihat juga sebuah rumah kayu yang di sampingnya terparkir sebuah rakit. "Aku tidak percaya ada tempat seperti ini di Namimori," lanjut Tsuna masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan kagumnya.

"Ayo main," kata Enma sambil mengulurkan kepada Tsuna. Tsuna pun menyambut uluran tangan Enma dengan meraih tangannya.

Keduanya berlari ke arah danau, saling membuat percikan air yang mengenai satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya bermain kejar-kejaran dan tawa pun sesekali terdengar.

"Capek," keluh Tsuna sambil merentangkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Walaupun merasa lelah, tetapi Tsuna juga merasa senang.

"Apa kau suka?" tanya Enma yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Yah, aku suka. _Grazie mille_, Enma," jawab Tsuna sambil memegang tangan Enma.

"Entah kenapa rasanya aku ngantuk," ucap enma sambil menutup matanya.

"Yah… aku juga mengantuk," Tsuna menguap sebelum akhirnya menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu tertidur lelap dengan tangan yang masih mengenggam erat dan saling memberi kehangatan.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian Tsuna terbangun, dan melihat langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Mata pemuda itu langsung menatap jam tangannya, "Agh! Gawat," kata Tsuna dengan panik. Enma yang tertidur lelap terbangun karena suara Tsuna.

"Ada apa?" tanya Enma yang heran melihat Tsuna panik.

"Lihat, sudah larut malam. Giotto-niisama pasti marah besar! Bisa-bisa aku dimasukan ke kandang singa!"

"Tsuna, tenanglah," kata Enma sambil memegang tangan Tsuna. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu sampai halte," ajaknya.

Pada akhirnya kedua pemuda itu pun berjalan kembali ke halte. Ternyata Dewi Keberuntungan kali ini berpihak pada mereka, tepat ketika mereka sampai halte, sepuluh menit kemudian bus terakhir tiba. "_Buonasera_, Tsuna," kata Enma. Sebelum Tsuna naik bus, pemuda berambut coklat itu mencium kening Enma.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Enma."

Satu yang harus diingat oleh Tsuna, berhati-hatilah begitu sampai di rumah. Giotto mungkin akan mengintrogasinya begitu dia sampai di rumah karena hari ini Tsuna pulang terlambat. Namun, setidaknya dia harus bersyukur karena Giotto tidak akan menjadikannya Enma dendeng karena Giotto belum mengetahui apa yang menjadi rahasianya.

**See you next time…**

* * *

_**Kamus kecil author**_** :**

E un' segreto = itu rahasia.

Grazie mille = terima kasih banyak.

Buonasera = selamat malam.

_**Special thanks to Eri . Eri**__ : _

_Grazie mille_ Pepodu, kau mau jadi _beta reader_ lagi fic abal punya Pepoca :3

_**Catatan si author gaje**_**:**

_Ciao a tutti,_

Pertama, salam kenal semua warga FKHRI, Saya adalah Shane L. Prochainezo, si author amatir, aneh, gaje nan abal. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini dan fic _slash_ pertama saya #bangga #ditakol

Walaupun bukan _fujoshi_, tapi entah kenapa saya pengen banget buat fic dengan pair _slash_~ abis kayaknya menarik banget~ X3 #gubrak

Karena saya cuma suka ama pair slash di KHR, jadi saya membuat di fandom ini. Maaf kan saya yang gak tahu diri ini malah mempublish junkfic ber-_grade_ D seperti ini. Maaf yah kalau saya nyepam ^^" #digebukin se-fandom

Alasan saya buat fic dengan pair ini, karena saya rasa mereka berdua begitu manis saat bersama. Menurut saya mereka adalah pasangan terimut karena mereka sama-sama shota X3 *shotacon -mode on-*

Saya minta maaf kalau banyak _character_ yang sangat _OOC_. Saya juga mohon bantuan dan koreksi-nya dari para senior. Jadi, saya mohon review ^^"

Maaf kalau ada kesamaan jalan dan alur cerita saya gak plagiat kok. Kalau keberatan dengan keadaan fanfic ini silakan katakan pada saya, dengan senang hati saya menghapusnya :3

Bagi yang punya akun harap _sign in_ agar saya dapat mereplay repiu Anda. Bagi yang gak punya juga, kalau bisa harap tinggalkan review . Terimakasih Anda telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca (junk)fic (abal nan gaje) punya saya. Semoga fic ini dapat menghibur Anda semua ^-^

Salam hangat dan salam kenal,

Istri Firo Prochainezo, Shane L. Prochainezo. #ditusuk

* * *

**Tambahan 06-01-2011**

Karena saya binggung mau reply repiu Anonymous, jadi saya putuskan untuk bales di sini.

**reply-review**

**Untuk Rst** :

Makasih telah membaca dan merepiu fic abal saya :3

#tos mereka emang imut-imut~ X3 (Reader : Dasar shotacon!)

Terpaksa saya buat Giotto sadis, biar kesan 'Romeo and Juliet'-nya kerasa. Maaf kan saya =_=" #dibunuh

Update? O.o

Kayaknya saya udah tulis one-shot. =="

Tapi, makasih yah :3


End file.
